A Day With Homestar Runner
by Epona's-song
Summary: Link, Ganon and the Homestar characters (sort of) are out to stop King Zora from TAKING OVER THE PLANET!
1. HomeWHO?

Disclaimer: I, Laura, do not own Homestarrunner.com, or Zelda for that matter. I wish I did, but I don't. I don't own the games, the cartoons, or the characters...isn't that a bummer! Oh yeah, this disclaimer counts for the WHOOOLLEEE story!!!! Just letting ya know! Noww, ON WITH THE STORY!!! Actually, I don't own anything in this story. NOT EVEN KUNG POW!!!! That's really depressing..Someday, I'M gonna make a movie and then I'LL OWN IT!!!! And I can write a good fanfic about it..it'll be awesome!!! *Amanda yells from the background*: GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
Me: Oh yeah, right...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Coach Z: Hey there, ho there! I'm Coach Z!!  
  
Homestar: Coach Z! Have you found the remote yet?  
  
Coach Z: Hey there, Homestar! Great JORB finding me! Now all we gots to do is find that remote...  
  
Homestar: Well, how bout since we're already writing this story, I go turn the TV off..?  
  
Coach Z: Wait! I think I hear my hit single coming on! *starts singing Kung Pow song* Boom boom chickee chickee boom boom...Chicken go cluck cluck, cow go moo! ME like animals, how bout you? Gonna be an animal, how bout you??  
  
Homestar: Jeez Coach Z, and I thought I was dumb..  
  
Coach Z: Well, GREAT JORB HAMSTRAY!! I mean, great JAEEERRRBBB HOMESTRAIN!!!  
  
Homestar: Coach Z, do you have a speech impediment?  
  
Marzipan: Homestar, it's not very nice to make fun of people. Is it, Carol? *strums her guitar* That's right carol. Homestar, Carol and I are gonna go rock out. Go find my Yellow Dello!  
  
*Link pops up*  
  
Link: What exactly does this have to do with Zelda? I mean, in the disclaimer, she said she didn't own it...  
  
Homestar: Well, you're in Zelda, aren't you? So there! Problem settled! Now, we go on the search for da Yellow Dello!  
  
Link: What's a Yellow Dello?  
  
Coach Z: It's one hot bird!  
  
Link: O.o How can a bird....be...hot...?  
  
Coach Z: These peoples tries to phase me!  
  
Link: Uhhh, maybe I should leave...  
  
Homestar: NO!!! Then this won't be a Zelda fanfic!!  
  
Link: Then ON WITH THE STORY!!!! *Pulls the master sword out and drops it in the pedestal of time*  
  
Young Link: LETS GO!!!!  
  
*Zelda walks in*  
  
Zelda: I can't find Homestar Runner! Hey, who are you? Aww, you're a cute little boy!! Goochy goochy goo!!  
  
Young Link: GET AWAY FROM ME!!! *pulls out Master Sword*  
  
Zelda: HOLY!!!!!! ITS YOU, LINK!!! Woah, how'd ya do that???  
  
Link: *sigh* forget it.. This is hopeless...*shoots Zelda in the head with an arrow*  
  
Zelda: AIYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *falls down, apparently dead*  
  
Homestar: Hey man, that's not cool. How do I know you won't like, fweak out and shoot Coach Z? I'm leaving, come on Coach Z!  
  
Coach Z: Hey there, ho there! Let's go! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey everyone!! If you're here, you probably got my sn from Amanda, oh yeaaahhh.anyway...I know this story sounds kind of like it has NOTHING to do with Zelda, but from here on out, it is soooo gonna be about Link and them people...right...so uhhh, R&R and I'll update tomorrow, I suppose... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Link and Ganon: POWER UP!

Chapter 2  
  
Link: *talking to Saria through Navi* Well, I did use that Ocarina you gave me...but Zelda kinda gave me a better one, so now I'm usin it..ya know? I mean, it'll help me save the world, a little better..*pauses*  
  
Saria: WHAT?!?!??!?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!  
  
Link: We are! We are!!!  
  
Saria: I thought we were MORE THAN FRIENDS!!!!  
  
Link: Uhhh, okk...I mean, NO!!! NO WE'RE NOT!!!!  
  
Saria: So you'll use my Ocarina????  
  
Link: I kinda...gave it to Mido...  
  
Saria: MIDO!?!?!?!? I HATE MIDO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: That's why I gave it to him, I mean..uhhhh..I didn't know that! How was I supposed to know that??  
  
Saria: THAT'S IT LINK!!! *closes the portal allowing them to talk*  
  
Link: Awww, crap Navi..what do I do now???  
  
Navi: HEY!!! HEY!!!  
  
Link: WHAT NAVI?!?!?!?!?  
  
Navi: Do you feel it? There's an artic wind blowing from Zora's Domain!  
  
Link: SHUT UP NAVI!! *hits the fairy with a book*  
  
*Ganon walks in*  
  
Ganon: Ah, hey Link. How's it goin?  
  
Link: Not so good, Ganon...Saria just hung up on me!  
  
Ganon: Oh, that Sage chick, eh? Well, I SAY GO FOR ZELDA!! She's much more your speed..  
  
*Homestar Runner pops up*  
  
Homestar: I guess I'll never understaaanndd the ladies..  
  
Link and Ganon: O.o  
  
Ganon: DIE YOU MONSTER!!!! *grabs Link's Master Sword and tries to attack Homestar, who disappears*  
  
*Ganon and Link shrug and go back to talking*  
  
Link: For now, I suppose I better ignore it, King Zora is trying to take over the world!  
  
Ganon: O.O FOR REAL???? Man, oh man, what're we gonna do?? *starts shaking* I don't think I've EVER been so scared!!! *grabs Link's shirt sleeve*  
  
Link: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM???? *throws Ganon off of him* GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!!!  
  
Ganon: Sorry..^-^ *erhem* so, uh, what're we gonna do Link?  
  
Link: I'm not quite sure..let's put our heads together..  
  
*sticks their heads in the middle of the room and smack them together*  
  
Ganon: *rubbing head* sooo uhh, you come up with anything??  
  
Link: No..you?  
  
Ganon: Uh uh.  
  
*Princess Ruto pops up*  
  
Ruto: Link, I thought you were going to marry ME!!!!  
  
Link: O.o Ummm, where'd you come from...? This doesn't concern you!!!  
  
Ganon: Princess RUTO?!?!?!? O.O  
  
Ruto: 'Ello poppet!  
  
Ganon: I thought I froze your place in ice...  
  
*Ruto shrugs*  
  
Link: Anyway, uhhh, Ruto, your dad is like, trying to take over the world..  
  
Ganon: OUR WORLD?!?!?!  
  
Link: YESM!! I mean, errr...YES!!!  
  
*Ruto disappears*  
  
Link and Ganon: O.o  
  
Link: Anyway, umm, so, like, we have a plan???  
  
Ganon: RAID THE CASTLE!!! *charges into a wall*  
  
Link: Ganon....there is no castle...  
  
Ganon: Oh, right..*picks up a book that he knocked onto the floor*  
  
Ganon: Woah, dude, what's this? *blows the dust off* Hmmm..it says "Lord of The Rings." Maybe the lord in here can help us!!  
  
Link: NO!!! GANON!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!!  
  
*Ganon opens the book*  
  
*Blast of light shoots Ganon back and knocks him out*  
  
Link: DIE YOU MONSTER!!! *pulls out his sword and prepares to fight*  
  
*Professor Snape climbs slowly out of the book*  
  
Snape: WHAT???? WHERE AM I?!?!?!?! YOU!!! THERE!!! *points to Link* No swords in school! THAT'S A DETENTION!!!  
  
Link: Umm, you're not from Lord of the Rings...  
  
Snape: Of course not!! I'm from Hogwarts Academy for witches and wizards. Is that your school? I suppose I'll have to report you to headmaster THERE THEN!!!!  
  
Link: Dude, I'm like, probably older than you..I've been around since like, the 1980s..  
  
Snape: Oh, a senior citizen..terribly sorry Sire..you must be a knight!! *bows down*  
  
Link: Well, no...I'm Link!  
  
Snape: A link to what? Are you one of those holograms they're inventing in Muggle World? *tries to stick his hand through Link's head, which just smacks Link in the face*  
  
Link: Hey man, can you just like, climb back in that book and we can get on with the story??? Please?!?!  
  
Snape: Not before we duel!! *pulls out his wand*  
  
Link: O.o  
  
Snape: Are you a caveman??? Draw your weapon!!  
  
Link: Riightt, my weapon...*pulls out Biggoron's Sword*  
  
Snape: WHAT KIND OF WAND IS THAT?!?!? Looks like something Potter would own..*shivers* Ooohh, nasty Potter..*Gollum voice* We hates the Potter, we hateses him..  
  
Link: Please, just go back in the book...I'll give you 20 rupees.  
  
Snape: OK!!! ^-^ *takes 20 rupees and cannonballs into the book*  
  
Link: Right...so uhhh, I guess we'll just head to King Zora's temple then..  
  
*Ganon wakes up*  
  
Ganon: Hey, what'd I miss??  
  
Link: The shortest duel in the world..  
  
Ganon: Huh? Ohhh, man, my head!  
  
Link: Here, have a fish!  
  
*Ganon takes the fish and puts it on his head*  
  
Ganon: Uhhh, thanks, I think..  
  
*Happy Mask salesman pops up*  
  
Salesman: How about borrowing the Gerudo Mask? You can attract men of all sorts!  
  
Link: We're LEAVING!! Come on Ganon! *drags Ganon out of the house*  
  
Ganon: WAIT!!! I WANT THE GERUDO MASK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Link stops and stares at Ganon*  
  
Ganon: What? I always felt I was rather feminine...  
  
Link: Come on!  
  
*Ganon and Link begin walking in circles*  
  
Ganon: Are you gonna call Epona?  
  
*I pop up*  
  
Me: I LOVE THAT LITTLE HORSE!! ITS SO AWESOME!!!  
  
Link, Ganon, and Gollum: O.o  
  
Me: Right, sorry..*disappears*  
  
*Link and Ganon turn to Gollum*  
  
Gollum: The precious is MINE!!! OURS!!!  
  
*Gollum disappears*  
  
Link: Ok, fine, I'll call Epona. But I get to hold the reins this time!  
  
Ganon: NO!!!! ITS MY TURN!!!  
  
Link: NO!!!!  
  
Ganon: IT IS TOO!!!  
  
Link: IS NOT!!!  
  
Ganon: IS TOO!!!  
  
*Marzipan pops up*  
  
Marzipan: Now, now boys. Fighting isn't the a-n-s-w-e-r, is it Carol? *strums guitar* That's right C-a-r-o-l...*walks off playing her guitar*  
  
*Link pulls out Ocarina and plays Epona's Song*  
  
*Epona comes galloping up*  
  
Ganon: Hey girl, how ya doin?  
  
*Epona tries to bite his head off*  
  
Ganon: HELP LINK!!! HORSE SLOBBER!!!!! EEEEWWWW!!!!  
  
Link: Come here Epona!! Come here!!  
  
*Epona trots over to Link*  
  
Link: Good girl Epona, good girl..*pats her head and mounts her swiftly*  
  
Ganon: HEYYY!! WAIT FOR MEEEE!!!  
  
Link: You know, if I had a little brother...I think it'd be you...*looks frustrated*  
  
*Ganon jumps up on Epona behind Link*  
  
Link: AWAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!! *pulls out Master Sword and they ride off toward the rising sun*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey yall, I got this chappy done a little late...but that's alright, cuz its here now!! I'm working on the next one, so if you have any ideas, lemme know!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. What's an Amanda?

Chapter 3  
  
*Ganon and Link arrive at Zora's River*  
  
Random Zora: HELP US!!!! KING ZORA HAS GONE MAD WITH POWER!!!! *runs around like a chicken with its head cut off*  
  
Link: You know, you're running around like a chicken with its head cut off..  
  
Random Zora: What's a chicken?  
  
Ganon: Come on Link! We have to investigate!  
  
*Link and Ganon jump off Epona and run upstream to a giant waterfall*  
  
Ganon: HEY!!! Whadya think we should do?  
  
Link: *pulls out his Ocarina* I'll play Zelda's Lullaby..That'll help us, I bet!  
  
Ganon: You made the chick a song already??? I just told you to go for her like, in the last chapter!  
  
Link: *Smacks Ganon* Impa taught me this song, brainiac!  
  
*Plays Zelda's Lullaby and the waterfall opens to show a hole leading deep into the cliff behind the waterfall*  
  
*Gollum pops up and starts strangling Ganon*  
  
Gollum: Filthy Hobitses!!! THEY STOLED IT FROM US!!! THEY STOLED THE PRECIOUS AND WE WANTS ITTT!!!!  
  
Ganon: *squeaking with barely any air left* heeeeelllppp meeee Liiinnnnkkkkk!!!!!!  
  
Link: *Grabs a rope that randomly appeared* You fiend! I'll rope you if you don't take your hands off of him!!!  
  
Gollum: NOOO, not the ropeeee!! We'll do anything, anything for Master, just don't put the rope on us! *lets go of Ganon and jumps into the water*  
  
*Gollum catches a fish and begins banging it against a rock*  
  
Ganon and Link: O.o  
  
Link: Let's go Ganon...I think he's a little preoccupied...  
  
*Ganon and Link enter Zora's Domain*  
  
*Zoras are running everywhere, while some are frozen in red ice*  
  
Random Zora: HELP US!!!! *a bolt of lightning comes out of no where and red ice traps him*  
  
*the rest of the unfrozen Zoras manage to run out of Zora's Domain, leaving Link, Ganon, and the frozen Zoras*  
  
Random, scary voice: WHO DARES PLAY ZELDA'S LULLABY AND ENTER MY REALM?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ganon: IT WAS ALL HIM!!!!! *points to Link*  
  
RSV: Ohhhh, well, ok...*Amanda walks out from a shadowed corner*  
  
Ganon and Link: O.O  
  
Amanda: What? Haven't you ever heard of throwing your voice?  
  
Link: No, but I've heard of throwing bombs...*pulls a bomb from his bomb bag* Like this..*chucks a bomb at a pile of red ice*  
  
Ganon: That should let him out...  
  
*bomb explodes and the ice is still there*  
  
*Amanda rolls her eyes*  
  
Amanda: Didn't Navi tell you about the blue fire????  
  
*Ganon and Link exchange nervous glances*  
  
Link: Navi? Who's Navi? I've never heard that name in my life...  
  
Homestar: Sure you have, it's that fairy you hit with a book, member?  
  
Link, Amanda, and Ganon: O.o  
  
Link: WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP POPPING UP LIKE THIS?!?!?!?!  
  
Me: Because I want them to..  
  
Link: AHHHHH!!!!! *runs off in terror*  
  
Ganon: Well, ok, do I get to be the main character now?!?!?!  
  
Me: HECK NO!!!!! *types something in on my computer and Link comes running back*  
  
Link: Woah...umm, I was just running THAT WAY..*points opposite direction* how'd that happen?  
  
Amanda: Hey, do I get to be a main character?!?!?  
  
Me: You can join them, if that's what you mean..  
  
Amanda: ALRIGHT!!!!!!! *jumps around for an hour*  
  
*AN HOUR LATER*  
  
Link: Now, you know all the secrets of Hyrule, don't you?  
  
Amanda: Yes, I DO!!! I've played the game 50 million times!!!  
  
Ganon: WHAT GAME?!!? THERES A GAME?!?!?!?!  
  
Amanda: Yep, isn't that cool???  
  
Ganon: Yeah, it is kinda cool..Am I the main character?!?!!  
  
Amanda: Actually....Ganon.....you're the bad guy....  
  
Ganon: Well, THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!! *fires a ball of evil at Amanda*  
  
Amanda: Hey man, that's not cool..  
  
Link: Stop fighting you two! If you're gonna be like this all the time, you're gonna have to leave...*points to the door*  
  
Amanda: OK, I'll stop...T_T  
  
Ganon: Don't cry...Link's a jerk, I've known him a long time!  
  
Link: I AM NOT A JERK!!!! *runs off into a corner and mumbles, "Not a jerk, not a jerk, I am not a jerk.."*  
  
Amanda and Ganon: O.O  
  
*Link comes back*  
  
Link: OK!!! LETS GO!!!!  
  
*All run up to where King Zora sits in OoT*  
  
Amanda: This is where he's supposed to be..  
  
*Ruto walks out from behind a pillar*  
  
Ruto: He's in Jabu Jabu's belly..Do you remember Link, darling? That's where you rescued me!  
  
Link: *looks depressed* I remember alright, Ruto..  
  
Ruto: ^-^ Then I suppose you remember that you're supposed to marry me! My father found out and has gone mad with power. He doesn't want me to marry the hero of Hyrule!  
  
Link: You're telling me he's trying to take over the world because you want to marry me?  
  
Ruto: No, I'm telling you he's trying to take over the world because we want to marry each other.  
  
Link: Who said that?!?!?!?  
  
Ruto: You mean you don't want to marry me?!?!!?  
  
*I pop up*  
  
Me: No, he's marrying me!!!  
  
Amanda: HAHA!! *that weird laugh she does sometimes* A wedding!!!! That's AWESOME!!!! Are you guys gonna have a Pippin and call him Merry?!?!!?  
  
Me: Don't get carried away Amanda..that would be if I meet Sean..and like him and he likes me..^-^  
  
Amanda: Laura, you better be joking...  
  
Me: Of course I am...^-^  
  
Link: So, I'm marrying you? *points to me*  
  
Amanda: Yeah buddy...but not right now, later..  
  
ME: Yep, so later! *disappears*  
  
Ruto: So, we're not....getting....married?  
  
Link: Hell nah!!! I'm marrying that hot author chick!! ^-^  
  
*Ruto runs off crying for 20 hours*  
  
Ganon and Amanda: O.o  
  
Amanda: Let's go find Jabu Jabu!!!  
  
*Link, Amanda, and Ganon run off to find Jabu Jabu*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chappy 3's finally done!!! I know I took for friggen ever, but I'm DONE!!! I'm on a roll, so now I'm gonna work on chapter 4..^-^ please R&R!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
